


Hollow Dreams

by thegirlinthefandom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney, Amnesia, Angst, Black Rose, Dragon transformation, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Kings & Queens, Klance ending, M/M, Magic-Users, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty Song), Princes & Princesses, Roses, Shapeshifting, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Temporarily Unrequited Love, True Love, Weddings, altea, eternal love, galra - Freeform, tangled elements, this au is killing me, you're all going to hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthefandom/pseuds/thegirlinthefandom
Summary: Once upon a time, there were two Kingdoms. Each with a king and queen who wanted a better world for their younger siblings and the generations to come. One without war, and heartache, poverty or starvation. One where their brother's would be free to be whoever and love whoever they desired. A world that was true in it's heart and it's love eternal. Unfortunately for them, there are always those who wish for power and greed. Those who manipulate and destroy beauty in the name of lust and fortune. And unfortunately for the two Kingdoms, that day arrives at the moment of their two beloved prince's wedding day.





	

“C’mon Keef, I want to show you the mermaid pond I found!”

“Lance, please slow down, I’ll trip over my cape, and stop calling me that!”

Lance kept running down the hillside as he turned his head back again. “What’s the matter Keef, too slow to catch up to me?”

“It’s Keith!”

“I’m still calling you Keef! Can’t break a six year tradition now can we?"

"Yeah you're right, six years and you're still annoying!"

The ten-year-old princes ran down the grassy hill that held up the large silver and blue castle of the Kingdom of Altea. Not too far behind the two boy’s was Lance’s older sister Allura, who was set to rule the Kingdom now that their father, King Alfor, had passed away. Standing beside her watching his younger brother run after Allura’s, was Takashi Shirogane of the Kingdom of Galra. Their father Zarkon was a corrupt man, and although he and Alfor remained civil in their monthly visits, Shiro knew better than to let the citizens of his Kingdom suffer from poverty and starvation. He organized a resistance called the Blade of Marmora, against his father. He sent his younger brother, Keith to Altea beforehand so he could be safe. Shiro emerged victorious in his battle with Zarkon… but his sorcerer younger fourteen-year-old half brother was never to be seen again and has remained a mystery.  

With Zarkon vanquished, and Shiro becoming the new leader of the Kingdom of Galra, he and Keith began visiting Altea more often. The King became closer to the Altean Princess, and an unbreakable friendship ensued. As a few more years passed, and that friendship evolved into much more.

As for their younger brothers,

Keith and Lance were young when they met, only around four years of age, and tightly clinging to their twelve-year-old siblings in fear of each other. Shiro had tried to introduce Lotor as well, but it seemed he preferred to be alone with the violet flowers. With some persuasion and reassurance from Allura, Lance was the first to slowly approach the young Galra prince, who only tucked himself more behind his older brother’s leg.

Noticing Keith’s apprehension, Lance tried to think of something welcoming to say.

“Why is your hair shaped weird?”

Allura watched his younger as she put a head to her forehead as she also noticed Keith’s brows furrow and his lips begin to pout. Okay so maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say.

Keith moved away from Shiro’s leg keeping his eyes on Lance. “What does that mean pointy nose?”

Shiro and Allura exchanged nervous glances as their younger brothers silently glared at each other. The two princes didn’t get along at first, and it took a while, and through time, their bantering and bickering became playful teasing which brought them closer.

If Keith and Lance were running around tackling each other and dueling with wooden swords, then Shiro and Allura were never too far away, holding hands and thinking about the future of their two kingdoms. It had been two years ago since Shiro became the new King of his Kingdom, and Allura was set to be Queen of hers as well. The tall king sat beside his girlfriend noticing the worry lines on her face, no doubt relating to her anxieties of ruling a Kingdom by herself, as well as the pain of losing her father.

“I’m so sorry about your father, princess. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

Allura lifted her head up as her features slowly relaxed, and she grinned up at her boyfriend. “Thank you, Shiro. You’ve done so much for me already.”

The king held the princess’ hand tighter as he brought it to his lips and placed a kiss atop her knuckles. “You know I’d do anything for you…”

The soon to be queen smiled softly. “I know.” She turned to look at the two eight-year-old boys tackling each other in the grass as they giggled and rolled around. “I want a better world for them.”

Shiro averted his gaze to the scene as he thought the same thing. “Any good older sibling would.” He couldn’t help but pull his eyes back to look at the girl he fell madly and deeply in love with throughout the six years he had known her. Rolling his lips, he moved his hand to his right pocket and felt a small box with his fingers as he smiled to himself. “Allura.”

The princess was still too focused on the scene in front of her to notice, her boyfriend calling out her name. She was soon forced to see when he came into her line of vision, knelt down on one knee with an open box in hand. She was taken aback by the gold banded blue diamond ring only inches away from her nose. “Allura, I want to combine our kingdoms... I want to wake up every day knowing you’re safe, and in my arms. You’ve been my strength, and anchor and I can only hope to be yours. The moment I saw you, I sort of knew I was meant to love you and only you. I knew I would fall in love with you, and I was prepared to let you go if you didn’t feel the same, but to my fortunate luck, you did, and I will never take that for granted. I want to raise our brothers together until they’re old enough to rule alongside us, and I want us to raise children of our own and watch them run around in this field. I guess, I just want you to be by my side til my last breath, and I also want a better world, but I can’t imagine a better world if you’re not in my life. If you’re not the one helping me create it because, without you, I would be nothing. So… I guess what I’m saying is… Will you be my queen?”

The princess’s eyes brimmed with tears, and overjoyed, she brought her lips to Shiro’s. “Of course I will.”

 

* * *

 

A cloaked figure watched the Castle of Lions through a crystal ball. They were interrupted by another, more slender hooded figure. The intruder spoke in a raspy voice.

“You requested my assistance?”

“Yes… What is the most powerful magical object in the known world?”

“What you seek… is beyond your reach.”

“I don’t care, tell me now.”

The hooded figure took a deep breath as they could feel the anger boiling up inside their partner.

They spoke again. “The Black Rose.”


End file.
